Ultear Fullbuster
'Ultear Fullbuster '''is the eldest member of the Glacies royal family and the only princess, elder sister to Gray and Lyon Fullbuster, daughter of Silver and Ur Fullbuster. Appearance Ultear is a curvaceous young woman in her early twenties with feminine features and cream-colored skin. She has thick-lashed brown eyes and curly plum-colored hair which reaches her mid-back. She typically wears tight, flowing dresses in cool colors, but for combat, traveling, or riding, she prefers tight-fitting leotard-like garments, worn with tights and knee-high black boots, along with a white-trimmed blue cloak. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Personality Ultear is a confident and strong woman, who is considered a responsible and trustworthy person. She is greatly beloved and respected by her kingdom and family. However, she is shown to have a teasing side around her two younger brothers, Gray and Lyon, and is constantly picking fun at them. She is a very adventurous, daring person, and is often out riding or training with the palace guards. She also shows an unbreakable will at times and unshakable determination. She is very loyal and will protect her friends and family with every ounce of strength she has, which many warriors admire her for. Around Meredy, she is also seen to have a flustered, romantic side, as she can become embarrassed in intimate situations. However, Meredy finds this endearing and constantly teases her about it. Abilities Belonging to the Fullbuster bloodline, Ultear possesses the same sanguis draconis as the rest of her family, involving control over ice and cold. Aside from this, Ultear is a natural warrior, with amazing grace while fighting and incredible skill when it comes to strategy. Biography Ultear was born on August 11th and grew up in the Glacies royal palace with her parents, Silver and Ur Fullbuster, and her two younger brothers, Lyon and Gray. Being the first child and the only girl, Ultear has always held a special place in the hearts of her parents and was treated like the princess she is. She was a very sweet child, and the perfect sister once her brothers came around. As she grew older, Ultear became a beloved member of the royal family and was greatly looked up to by the population of Glacies. At 17, she joined the royal army and worked her way up the ranks to become a commander of her own division at 18. At 19, she was engaged to the child of a rival nation, just as her brother was later. The engagement went well, as Ultear found herself having genuine feelings for her betrothed, and they scheduled to marry in the summer. When she was 21, her brother, Gray, was engaged to Natsu Dragneel, and Ultear became a close friend of the young prince, offering him advice and eventually getting him to give her brother a chance. Relationships ''Silver Fullbuster Silver is Ultear's father and the king of the Republic of the Republic of Glacies. He was delighted at having a daughter and adored her the very second she was born. He spent lots of time with her and showered her with love and affection. As she grew up and took an interest in fighting, he allowed her to join the royal guard, where she trained hard, eventually taking control of her own division. He was incredibly proud of her, and sees her as his precious little girl, while she loves him dearly. Ur Fullbuster Ur is Ultear's mother and the queen of the Republic of the Republic of Glacies. She and Ultear have always had a very close relationship, what with Ultear being her only daughter and all. She constantly spent time out in the city shopping with Ultear and loved to doll her up and do her hair. Later, Ur became a confidante for Ultear, strengthening their relationship. They became very mutually reliant on one another, and Ultear constantly comes to Ur asking for advice. Gray Fullbuster Gray is Ultear's younger brother and the eldest prince of the Republic of Glacies. Gray has always been close with her and looks up to her as any younger siblings look up to their older sibling, and Ultear is constantly teasing him, though she means well. Later, Gray often came to Ultear for advice and came to trust her more, as they developed a more profound bond with one another. Lyon Fullbuster Lyon is Ultear's younger brother and the youngest prince of the Republic of Glacies. Lyon wasn't very close with Ultear growing up, as he spent most of his time with Gray, but they still had a fairly good relationship. Later, Lyon grew even more distant from Ultear, though she tried to reach out several times. Eventually, Lyon came to ignore her completely, which saddened Ultear, but she couldn't do anything about it, and they drifted further apart. Meredy Lockser Meredy is Ultear's fiancée and the youngest princess of the Queendom of Inroro. She and Ultear were engaged at age 19, and at first, the two had a hesitant relationship and were cautious around one another, but over time, they became friends and eventually developed feelings for one another. Later, Meredy showed her love for Ultear by insisting to stay by her side, and the two became even closer, leading to them finally setting a wedding date.